Feathertail's Revenge
by Duskgaze
Summary: Feathertail is jealous of Leafpool and Crowfeathers relationship, and she wants to do something about it (crow and leaf fans don't kill me and crow and feather fans don't kill me either )


Feathertail looked down from Starclan to all the Clans territory. SHe clearly identified two cats. Leafpool and Crowfather.

her heart wrenched when she saw crowfeather. SHe knew if she hadn't died, life would have been so different for him. so much BETTER for him. That Thunderclan she-ca didnt deserve him one bit. She was Crowfeather's first love. He even named himself after her. What more does that stupid brown she cat need to understand Crowfeather as HERS?!

"Feathertail, this is the wrong thing to do," her mother, Silverstream, said behind her.

She whipped around and faced her mother.

"Stay out of my business. You should be doing the same. SHowing Millie who owns Greystripes heart. You're his first mate. You should be fighting to keep him!" Feathertail yelled at her mother, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Feathertail... I am happy for him. This she-cat make shim happy and thats all I ever wish for for him. You should want the same for Crowfeather," Silvertream said, her eyes full of sorrow for her mate and her daughter.

"But he should be happy with me! Not with some other she-cat. None less a Thunderclan cat!"

"Don't forget you are half-clan too. Never forget ThunderClan is the clan your father is in," Silverstream snarled.

"Leafpool isn't right for him! I should have been the mother of Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. They would have been wonderful Riverclan warriors." Feathertail said, her blue eyes full of sadnss.

"No doubt about it Feathertail. But you can't change who he loves. I understand how you feel. I would give up everything to e with Greystripe again but it is not what Starclan has in order for me," Silverstream said, stroking her daughters back lovingly.

She shrugged it off.

"I don't care. I'm going to do what should have been done a long time ago."

Feathertail padded in Thunderclan Territory. She made sure no one saw her and slipped into the medicine cat den.

"Leafpool/" She caleld out.

No answer. Then she knew where she had gone. SHe had gone to the Windclan border o meet up with Crowfeather. But there is one thing she must do first before she goes.

She padded in the nursery where they pregnant Millie was. She was pregnant with Greystripe's second litter. But she would make sure they won't be born.

The grey she-cat was sleeping and Feathertail took advantage of that. She slid out her claws and dug them into the neck of the queen. There was a cry from her throat. Feathertail pinned her down by her stomach, hard, probably killing the unborn kits. She didn't care though. She was doing this for her mother and father. She smiled when she thought of how happy Greystripe would be when he sees her dead.

The queen stoped squirming and went limp. Feathertail smirked o herself and slid her claws back and ran to the Windclan border, not bothering to clean her claws becuase she would use them again.

She saw the brown and white she cat with Crowfeather, their tails entwined and muzzles touching.

"CROWFEATHER!"

The black tom turned and his blue eyes widened in astonishment

"Feathertail. What are you doing here?" he yeled, protecting Leafpool by pushing her behind him.

"I'm here to get back what is mine. This is between me and Leafpool, not you" She yelled, sparks of stars comming off her like ligtning bolts.

"Crowfeather turned his ehad gracefully, stairing at Leafpool.

"I will not allow you to do anything to Leafpool. I love her."

"ENOUGH!"

All of a sudden, Featehrtail ran and grabbed Leafpool by her neck and thew the medicine cat into a tree.

Leafpool groaned as her head impacted with the tree.

"Featehrtail! What are you doing!" Crowfeather yelled, running towards his mate.

Naturally he was faster then Feathertail so he got to her first.

But she pushed him out of the way.

The queen sat there whimpering.

"Crowfeather... help me."

Feathertail smirked and parted her jaws and clamped them down on the she-cats throat.

She let out a strangled cry of "CROWFEATHER" and went limp in the Starclan's cats mouth. She then flung her body into the bushes, making sure her clan or Crowfeather would never find her body.

"LEAFPOOL!" He yelled, running to the bush.

"We can be together now," She said, trying to rub her face against his.

He moved away from her.

"Feathertail... You've just made me hate you forever now. If you thought killing Leafpool would make me love you you're worng! I never want to see you agan. Eave me."

Feathertail blinked at him.

"Crowfeather," She whispered.

He glared at me and ran away.

She looked at him with wide eyes. She had lost everything she was fighting for. Crowfeatehr's love


End file.
